The Great Pumpkin Caper
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Kurt, Paige, and Ella Hummel are trying to deal with the grief they feel after the death of their father and husband Blaine. Now on Halloween the family experience a weird message from a supposedly dead Blaine and learn a secret that he's been hiding.


**Hey Guys! This is just a short little story I threw together. I have to write vocabulary stories for my english class so naturally I obviously had to write it as a fanfiction... duh! Anyway this is just a Klaine AU where Blaine, who was married, to Kurt is now living in another world because he's a wizard. Also some of you may recognize Paige and Ella from my other story Imperfect Harmonies. This story has nothing to do with that one. I just used them as characters. Don't expect Blaine to become a wizard in that story because it isn't happening! Lol anyway, I hope you enjoy it!"Also please don't send me reviews if your going to give me hate about poem... I tried :( I;m not a poet.**

Kurt, Paige, and Ella Hummel hadn't had the best year. In fact, it was, especially for the girls, the worst year in their whole lives. They had lost someone that they had all loved so much. Early in August, their father, Blaine, had past away in a car crash coming home from work one night. It had hit the family hard and they were still dealing with the loss. Because Friday was Halloween, it was proving to be very difficult for the heartbroken family to cope. Halloween had always been Blaine's favorite holiday. He loved the mysteries, the costumes, and all of the decorations. He especially loved going to the pumpkin patch to pick out, at least, a half dozen pumpkins, so the whole cul-de-sac was jealous of their festive house. Sadly, barely any those traditions had been fulfilled this year. No decorations were hung and neither of the girls had picked out a costume. Tricking treating just wasn't something they could bare to do without their Papa. Kurt, however, did pick up one little pumpkin to set on the porch to remember his late husband. It was just a small one from the supermarket, but under the circumstances, it was most that Kurt could put forward.

Since the time of her Papa's death, Paige had made a complete volte-face. Paige, who normally was scared of her own shadow, had taken a strange affinity to a book series about magic, wizards, fortune tellers, and basically anything in the same gamut. She was always talking about things like divination and elixirs, almost like they were real. Kurt knew that it was just a symptomatic response to her grief, but it was beginning to get a little out of hand. On Halloween night, he sat on the porch with a bowl of candy on his lap and listened to the risible filled children running about the streets. Then Paige opened the door with Ella on her heels.

"Hi Daddy." She said sweetly.

"Hi sweetheart." He replied. They both sat down on the porch next to him. Paige looked around and she noticed the pumpkin that her father had picked out was missing.

"Daddy, what happened to our pumpkin?" she asked.

"What?" Kurt asked surprised at his daughter's question and then looked around the porch. The small pumpkin was no where to be found. "I don't know." he replied.

"Maybe someone stole it." Ella suggested. Paige, who considered her sister's comment, didn't agree. She looked onto the driveway and noticed a long path of spiders leading out into the cornfield behind her house. That meant one thing. Spiders, like her books always said, were messengers and she needed to follow their lead.

"Daddy! I know where our pumpkin is!" Paige exclaimed.

"Where?" Kurt asked.

"It's in the corn field! We just have to follow the spiders. They're Papa's messengers. He's trying to communicate with us." She told him. Kurt sighed and knelt down next to his daughter.

"Paige, honey, Papa is dead. He's not trying to communicate with us. He's gone." He said trying not to break the last ounce of hope in her body, but she needed to realized her father was never coming back.

"You're wrong!" Paige shouted. "You'll see. We just have to follow the spiders." she said before running off towards the corn field.

"Paige! Wait!" Kurt yelled as he followed behind. Paige ran all the way to the corn field and followed the spiders until they stopped in the center of the field, where there was a large open circle and in the center sat their pumpkin. Kurt, out of breath, arrived next with Ella close behind.

"See! I told you!" Paige said as she walked toward the pumpkin. She knelt down on the ground in front of the pumpkin and her eyes filled will tears. Kurt walked closer and carved into the pumpkin was "Happy Halloween! - Love Papa" and inside the pumpkin were two necklaces with opal stones. One was engraved with a P and the other an E. Kurt couldn't believe it. This couldn't have been his husband. He was dead, wasn't he? It just didn't make sense. They had never seen a body and only his car had been found, but still Kurt couldn't believe his husband was still out there somewhere. Was it possible? If Blaine wasn't dead, then where was he? Paige smiled and then took out the two necklaces. She gave the one engraved with an E to Ella and then took her father's hand.

"See Daddy, I told you my books were real." She said. "Papa isn't dead. He's a wizard that's living in another dimension." Kurt was still in shock. He just couldn't comprehend something like this and he still didn't believe in magic. Then, a piece of white paper folded in the bottom of the pumpkin caught his eye. He took it out and unfolded it. It said,

_I'm always watching over you,_

_my crystal ball sees all_

_I was always the pumpkin king_

_and the lover of the season fall_

_But, now I'm afraid my time is done._

_I can no longer be the one_

_who holds them close_

_and tells them stories_

_of all the things i've done._

_Papa is gone, but Daddy remains_

_just know I did not leave in vain_

_Now for me you must do a favor_

_tell the girls, their Papa was the one_

_who planned this Great Pumpkin Caper._

Kurt couldn't believe what he had just read. His husband was alive and he was pretty sure Paige was right. He was a wizard! Even though the news came as a surprise, Kurt smiled. He was going to find him, if it was the last thing he accomplished in his mortal life.


End file.
